Field
The described technology generally relates to a deposition apparatus and a deposition method using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Portable electronic devices are in wide use. For example, tablet computers are common examples of the portable electronic devices as well as miniaturized electronic devices such as mobile phones.
Such mobile electronic devices include a display panel to present visual information such as an image or a video. Recently, along with the miniaturization of other parts for driving image data, the portion of the display panel containing the pixels has gradually increased, and the capability of bending to have a predetermined angle in a planar state has also been developed.
To form the display panel described above, each layer of the display panel is formed by using various fabrication process technologies such as deposition, a photo masking process, and so forth.
In a process of forming a deposition material on a substrate by vaporizing and spraying, in general, a source part is formed on the bottom, a mask is formed on the source part, and a substrate is formed on the mask so that the deposition material which has passed through the mask is deposited on a lower surface of the substrate. In this case, the precision of a pattern of the deposition material deposited on the substrate may depend on a gap between the mask and the substrate. Specifically, the pattern of the deposition material is very important for a resolution and performance of a display unit and may affect the quality of a product.
Therefore, to increase the precision of the deposition material pattern, various apparatuses and methods have been developed.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the described technology or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.